kuberafandomcom-20200223-history
Garuda
Maruna (son) Yuta (son) Kalavinka (daughter) |first appearance-kubera = Episode 36 }} Garuda is a nastika, and king of the Garuda clan. Over the billions of years of his existence he has had many children, but only his three youngest still survive. He has been incapacitated since the N0 Cataclysm when the boundary between realms was closed off by primeval god Vishnu. This resulted in Garuda, in the sura realm, being cut off from his name holder, theorized by Akasha to be either Yuta or Kalavinka, both in the human realm. The power of names appears to be at play here. His son Maruna has temporary authority over the clan. Appearance In his human form, Garuda appears as a tall, athletic man with very pale skin-tone (especially compared to his own family members). He has long, white hair and gray eyes, and the upper part of his face is covered by a gray mask. Garuda has six large, white wings that he can generate and dismiss at will. He wears black trousers and a thin black jacket with thin white outlines. In the past, he possessed a sword with a zig-zag handguard; this is the sword that his son Yuta currently has in his possession; it was passed on from Garuda to Maruna, and sometime later to Yuta. 1-36 Garuda and Vinata.png|Garuda and his wife Vinata 1-97 garuda.png|Garuda leaving Yuta in Taraka's care 1-42 Garuda and Maruna.png|Father and son 2-102 Garuda.png|incapacitated king Personality Garuda appears to have a similar collected and honorable personality as Maruna. He seems to not be very talkative, but puts weight behind the words he speaks. He once advised his son never to trust snakes or insects. According to Taraka, he ignored Yuta. Skills and Abilities Nothing is currently known about Garuda's transcendental skills. Notes * Garuda appears to have a throne. * While Maruna was on Planet Carte, he claimed the only one he did not miss from his family was his father. * Despite the fact that his wife was the second strongest in the clan by the time of the side novel the finite, there was a huge difference in strength between them. Plot History A long time ago, Garuda agreed into undergoing an alliance with Gandharva and Shuri. This alliance developed into a strong friendship, also shared by the primeval god Vishnu. Garuda has three living children. His wife Vinata was the mother of the oldest, Maruna, and the youngest, Kalavinka; his middle child, Yuta, resulted from a mysterious relationship with primeval god Kali. The reason for his association with Kali is unknown, but he was forced to stay with her and Yuta until she created Taraka to take care of Yuta when she left. Garuda believed this action to be the only consideration Kali ever showed him, which he thanked her for, and took his leave. Eventually, he took Yuta in at the Garuda clan stronghold when his son escaped from Taraka, and continued to raise him there. However, the three siblings had to go into hiding because of the power of names. Maruna was sent to Gandharva on Planet Carte, Yuta to Shuri on Planet Isholy, and Kalavinka to Vishnu on Planet Willarv. In the year N0, Garuda's wife Vinata died and Garuda slipped into a coma. Vinata's death put Akasha as the second-strongest in the clan, who forced Maruna to develop into his 4th stage and ordered him to either bring his siblings back to the sura realm alive or kill them, in a bid to revive Garuda. Present Garuda remains in a coma, and the responsibilities of the king have temporarily been passed to Maruna. References es:Garuda